1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piping connector. After the preliminary construction work on a structure and the installation of the piping, all of the connection points for sanitation facilities are fitted with so-called construction plugs to protect the connections against the penetration of impurities during plastering and tiling operations. At the same time, however, after they are removed, there must be a certain clearance between the piping connector and the top of the plaster or tile, which is necessary for the unimpeded installation of any extensions which may be necessary after the plastering or tiling, to avoid having to recaulk the tile, plaster or mortar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since, from the very beginning of the installation of the piping and extending through the final installation, damage from dirt and corrosion can occur in the piping, it is also necessary to flush the pipes with water or a mixture of water and air. In one appropriate process, a sufficient number of flush water outlets are simultaneously opened during the flushing, to achieve a sufficient flow velocity, and to thereby ensure the removal of impurities.
Until the present invention, however, such flushing operations have been quite complicated processes. First, the water had to be turned off after the hydrostatic test; all the construction plugs (there can be as many as 25 of them even in a small, one family house) had to be removed and replaced by flushing devices, and corresponding pipe nipples with discharge valves had to be screwed on and sealed. After flushing, the same procedure had to be executed in reverse order, i.e., the water turned off, the flushing devices removed and replaced by the so-called construction plugs.